


This Means War

by lovable_idiots



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, So yeah, They kinda skip the part where they become friends, and Nick pulls a mean af prank, and bad, but it's still not my best, but this is short, just 2500 words of shit, my brain shut off after the first 700 words sorry, no smut..., not really fluff...., oh and, they date sooooooo yeah, they're pranking each other all the time, this is shit i'm sorry if you read this, this is the first fic i actually finish so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovable_idiots/pseuds/lovable_idiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick loved pranking people. And no one ever pranked him back. Until Louis Tomlinson came into his life. That's when the war started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first ever fic that i post anywhere, it's not that great but yeah....
> 
> i really like the ending tho :)
> 
> not betaed, not read by anyone but me, thank you tomlinshaw

Nick was a prankster. Had been since he was a child. And everyone always knew that he was the one doing the pranking and he liked it, he liked being the “king of pranks”. 

So, naturally, when he met Louis all hell broke loose. The war had been going on for months and no one knew how to stop it. Nick pranked Louis first and had not expected Louis to prank him back. But he did, and of course Nick had to get revenge. And that got the ball rolling.

It was 3am on a thursday night in september and it was Nick's turn to prank. He was outside of Louis' house with hundred cotton balls and 4 water bottles. Harry was helping him, he usually did (he sometimes helped Louis too, he was a great friend) 

“Why are we doing this?” Harry asked before the began.

“Because he covered my cars in post it notes Harry, he deserves this” Nick replied as he got one of the cotton balls wet and stuck it to the car. Luckily it stayed in place and he moved on to the next one. Harry began wetting his balls soon after.

An hour later the car was covered in the balls and Harry was dead tired. Nick was hyper. He hoped that Louis would now get that he was not one to mess with. 

“Can I go home now?” Harry asked and yawned.

“Yeah yeah sleepy, thanks for the help” Nick waved him off.

“Why can't the two of you just sit down and have a normal conversation about your feelings like two adults would do?”

“Because there is nothing to discuss. There are no feelings” Nick glared at Harry.

“Whatever you say, bye” Harry said and got into his car, and drove away.

Nick didn't waste any time putting the little pink penis post it on Louis' car. 

“YOUR TURN”

Louis woke up around 9am. It was quite early but he had a meeting. He got dressed and then went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. After drinking it he brushed his teeth, went over his mental to-do list, grabbed his keys and left the house. He stopped.

“Motherfucker” he muttered while looking at his car. He called Nick and he answered after a moment.

“Good morning!” Nick practically yelled.

“Are you out of your mind?” Louis said slowly.

“What could you possibly be talking about Louis, I have been nothing but kind to you and this is how you treat me. I am wounded”

“I have a meeting and i have balls stuck to my car Nicholas”

“I thought you liked balls!” Nick said laughing. Louis hung up. He started picking the balls off one by one but that took a lot of time and there was still some traces of cotton on his car. He decided to go to a car wash after his meeting.

\---

Louis got revenge 3 days later. He had spent hours perfecting this prank and he was so ready. He had even gotten Harry to buy the donuts, some organic stuff Nick would totally eat. 

He got out his mayo, put it in a plastic frosting bag and started filling the donuts. It took longer than he thought it would, and by the time he had finished he was already a little late. He put the donuts in the box from the organic bakery and drove to the radio station building. 

The receptionist let him in and told him how to find Nick. When he arrived in the elevator the whole floor was celebrating. Perfect timing. Nick saw him and instantly became suspicious. He walked over to Louis.

“What do you want?” he asked and crossed his arms.

“Just came to congratulate you on the whole x-factor thing” he said and held the box out.

“Did you do anything to these donuts?”

“Ever seen the movie Van Wilder? Cause I did that to the donuts” Louis said smiling.

“Are you joking?”

“Of course I am, I did nothing to those donuts, with my schedule I've barely even had time to organise my revenge for that shit you pulled”

“Fine, I can't believe I'm saying this but i believe you” Nick said and picked up a donut. 

“Anyway, I better get going, have a script to write” Louis said and got into the elevator. He watched as Nick took a huge bite, and the moment he figured out what he just ate the elevator doors closed. Louis felt great.

\---

“I hate him. I honest to god hate him. I want to punch him in the throat. I want to skin him alive I hate him. Why did you introduce us Harry? Why? I'm a good person okay” They were at some pub and Nick was getting quite drunk.

“I thought you’d get along. Do you really hate him?” Harry asked, feeling a little bit guilty about introducing them. 

“I wish I’d never met him” Nick said and put his head down on the table. He felt like shit, always did when Louis pranked him. And he really did not have feelings for him. 

“Are you sure you don’t like him?”

“Yes I’m sure. Now drop it” And that was the end of their night out on the town.

When Nick got home that night he got to thinking about his feelings for Louis. He knew that there were some feelings but nothing big. And it wouldn’t matter anyway, Louis hated him. Always had and always would.

Little did he know Louis was having similar thoughts in his own bedroom. Well, thoughts of Nick yes. Similar? Not so much.

\---

Louis didn’t hear from Nick for 2 whole weeks. He felt weird, somehow Nick was a constant fix to his daily life. If they weren’t pranking each other they usually still hung out, mostly because of Harry. So not knowing how he was doing was hard on Louis.

He asked Harry about him one afternoon.

“Soooooo, how’s Nick?” Subtlety was not his best suit.

“Why do you want to know?” Harry looked at him suspiciously.

“No reason just asking”

“He’s fine. Just has a lot of work to get done. He’s also feeling a bit icky, doctor said nothing serious.”

Louis knew that of course, he knew that Nick was working on the radio every morning and then he had the x-factor too. And on top of that he was sick! He felt bad for him. 

“Could you please stop pranking him?” Harry asked after some time.

“Why? He’s always pranking me” Louis defended himself.

“I know but...Just please, at least for the next month.”

“Alright, I promise.”

\---

“I can’t believe he said that” Nick said laughing.

“Nick, are you sure that this prank is worth it?” Harry, always the worried mom, asked for the billionth time that day.

“Yes, he will never be able to top this one” Nick said and got into his bed. He had been planning this prank for weeks. He’d gotten Julia to do his makeup, and he looked pale. Not just the “haven’t been outside in days” pale but the “i’m dead” pale. And he hoped Louis would buy it.

He had bribed Harry into being a part of this plan, it had taken a lot since pretending someone is dead to prank your best friend is really not something he would do. Nick had promised to never ever prank Louis ever again. And do his laundry.

Harry called Louis. Nick listened to the poor lad act, something he could work on but believable for now.

Louis came over. He hugged Harry as soon as he saw him and didn’t let go for 10 minutes. 

“Where is he?” He asked quietly.

“Bedroom, you don’t have to go in there. He looks awful” Harry said, desperate to keep him from the room.

“I want to. I just need to say goodbye.” Louis said and walked to the bedroom. His throat closed up as soon as he saw the man. His fragile frame and pale skin, lying in bed. He looked peaceful. 

“Hey Nick...You can’t hear me cause you’re dead but i just wanted to tell you something” he began but had to stop, his tears wouldn’t stop falling. 

“I….” He began again. “I’m so sorry. God. I never wanted you to hate me. And I know that has got nothing to do with your death but I just need you to know that I never wanted you to hate me. I was trying to impress you. I thought you’d like it. I was going to tell you earlier but you hated me so much. And i was afraid that if the pranks quit we wouldn’t have anything to talk about. I just wanted you to like me. I wanted you to like me like i like you. But now you can’t. And I’m so so so sorry. I loved your company so much I didn’t want to give it up. I…..I loved you.” Louis finally stopped talking and took Nick’s lifeless hand. He squeezed it, and for a slight moment, he felt it squeeze back. He looked at Nick’s face. There were tears running down his face. 

There were tears running down his face. Nick’s face.

“What the fuck” Louis said and pulled his hand back to himself.

“I’m sorry” Nick slowly opened his eyes, his voice was raspy

“You absolute fuck! Do you know how bad this prank is? I thought you were dead. DEAD NICHOLAS. You’re seriously fucked up in the head. I don’t know how I could ever have loved you, much less like you you absolute wanker!” Louis said, picked up a pillow and started beating Nick. “And you dragged my best friend into this, know what, that is not an okay thing to do. And he deserves a beating too. HARRY EDWARD STYLES GET YOUR FLAT ASS IN HERE” He yelled.

“Did you mean it?” Nick quietly asked.

“Yes I mean it, I am going to beat him up too”

“Not that, I meant the whole love thing” 

Louis slowed down.

“You were never supposed to know” Was all he could say.

“But I do know. And I kinda…” He trailed off.

“You what? Never want to see me again? Never want to he-” He was cut off by Nick’s lips on his. He froze. Time froze. The whole universe froze. It took him a few seconds to react to the kiss. He kissed back, he grabbed Nick’s shirt and pulled him closer.

“Aww see, I helped this happen” Harry’s voice cut through the room. Louis pulled away and looked over to him.

“You’re still gonna get beat up too. And Nick will be punished but right now we’re kind of in the middle of something so please leave.” Louis said slowly, Harry left, and Nick continued kissing him.

\---

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this” Nick said.

“You deserve it” Louis replied.

“But I-”

“Dead Nick. Dead.” Was all it took to shut Nick up.

“Fine.” He said, kissed Louis and watched him walk away.

He heard Louis introduce himself as the host and talk for a few minutes, he then said that he had a special guest he’d like everyone to give a warm welcome to. Nick walked out onto the small stage.

His blue body, clad in nothing but a golden thong was on display. His face was red from embarrassment. He waved to the crowd and looked at Louis’. He was smirking. 

“Well good evening to you too Nicholas!” He exclaimed, ready to burst out laughing. 

“Evening Louis” Nick replied, he was getting quite cold.

“Now, if I may ask, what on earth is going on!”

“I did something bad and now I am getting punished.” 

“Do I want to know why you’re getting punished?”

“No sir, but I promise you that I deserved it. I am a big pile of shit with nice hair that deserved this, I have now been forgiven” He said, the line Louis made him learn coming out robotically. 

“Alright. Please go and put some clothes on Nicholas. We’re taking a short break”

Nick walked backstage.

Later that evening when Louis came back from the stage Nick was sitting on one of the many couches there.

“Am I forgiven?” He asked Louis.

“Darling you were forgiven the minute you stepped on that stage. God I love you so much” 

“Love you too” 

They hugged, and soon they went home. 

\---

4 YEARS LATER

Louis had always wanted to propose to Nick and now he knew exactly how to do it. Despite their many years together they still continued pranking each other and their friends. The latest prank had been when Nick put green hair dye in Louis’ shampoo which turned his hair vomit green for 2 weeks.

This prank had taken a lot of planning, Louis had had to pretend to hate the idea of marriage for 3 months now and he knew it was making Nick hopeless. But life’s like that sometimes.

They were going out to dinner at one of the fancier places in London to celebrate their anniversary. Louis had been ready half an hour ago but Nick was still in the bathroom doing his hair. Louis knew what he’d do next, come to the hall and open the shoe closet. Which is why he kept the bucket of goo there. It was perfect really. And he was going to film it all.

“Babe, you ready?” He called out and started his camera. Nick would’ve found that weird but Louis had started “vlogging” a few weeks ago so he was pretty used to it. It also helped both of them, they were now one of the most popular couples in the LGBT+ celebrity world.

“Yeah just need my shoes” He said, quickly kissed Louis on the cheek and opened the closet. 

Green slimey goo went all over him and their floor. Nick slowly turned around.

“Are you kidding me? Louis my clothes are ruined! You’re so immature sometimes ugh” He stomped away. “And turn off the fucking camera” Louis put the, still recording, camera on a small table and called Nick.

“Please come talk to me babe, I can explain” He called as he got down on one knee. He heard the upstairs bedroom door open and Nick’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

“I don’t even know why you would think something like that was funny, like I get it, I pulled a nasty prank on you years ago but you can’t possibly be punishing me for that. And why did you have to do it tonight? Of all nights it’s our anniversary for gods sake-” Nick stopped when he saw Louis. “What are you doing? Is the the sequel to the prank? A fake marriage proposal oh my god Louis I can not belie-”

“It’s real. I want to marry you. It’s one hundred percent real.” He finished and looked hopefully at Nick.

“Are you kidding?”

“No”

“If you are I get to kick you in the nuts” Nick said, something they’d started to say to each other when things were getting out of hand.

“I know, I promise that this is real love”

“YES! ONE THOUSAND YESES LOUIS YES YES YES YES” He said and jumped with joy. He pulled Louis up of the floor and hugged him. “Please tell me you got that on camera”

“Yep, sending a few copies to our family and friends in the coming week and then posting it online”

“I love you”

“I know”

“Say it back”

“I love you too”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> feedback?
> 
> what should i fix?
> 
> did you like it?
> 
> can i be kinda proud of this?


End file.
